The invention relates to an airbag arrangement, in particular for a passenger seat airbag, as well as a control device for the airbag arrangement.
From the state of art it is well known to attach an airbag cover having a predetermined breaking point to an interior paneling such as a dashboard. The predetermined breaking point may be designed for example in the form of grooves. Following activation, the airbag is inflated, causing the deploying airbag to impinge upon the rear of the airbag cover. Due to the resulting forces, the predetermined breaking point breaks open. allowing the airbag cover to open up so as to expose an outlet opening for the airbag.
Such airbag arrangements are known for example from DE 101 06 661 A1, DE 103 11 854 A1, DE 101 11 597 A1, DE 103 16 226 A1 and EP 0 711 627.